Nevermore: My version of the end
by Soartosurvive446
Summary: Fang's gang betrays him. Dylan...Well, expect something bad. fang returns to the flock, making Max happy again. FAX FAX FAX FAX!
1. Tears

Nevermore:

Prologue: Tears

He was there. She couldn't believe it. Max ran towards him. Her best friend, right-wing man, and first love.

Fang stood there, unable to move. His own gang had turned against him and he went back to the Flock. Because of his raptor vision, he could see Max running towards him, tears streaming down her face.

"Fang!" she screamed. He watched as she shot out her wings, flying towards him.

He held out his arms and Max smiled. He had come back for her.

She landed and hugged him, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I thought I would never see you again!" she wailed.

"I'm here, leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made." He whispered, tears rolling down his face.


	2. Dont let go

Angel sighed. She remembered in the blast, Jeb and Hans had held her back. They took her to the despicable School. She was once again, trapped here.

She hoped with all of her might that Fang made it back to the Flock. She saw his gang again and they were now lead by Maya. Angel rolled her eyes as Ratchet attempted to hit on Kate again. She socked him in the stomach.

That reminded Angel of the flock so much. She really missed them.

Well, everybody but Dylan. He was a lying, evil monster.

Why couldn't Max see that?


	3. Monster

Angel sighed. She remembered in the blast, Jeb and Hans had held her back. They took her to the despicable School. She was once again, trapped here.

She hoped with all of her might that Fang made it back to the Flock. She saw his gang again and they were now lead by Maya. Angel rolled her eyes as Ratchet attempted to hit on Kate again. She socked him in the stomach.

That reminded Angel of the flock so much. She really missed them.

Well, everybody but Dylan. He was a lying, evil monster.

Why couldn't Max see that?


	4. Confusion

Max stumbled downstairs and flopped onto the couch. She could her Nudge babbling, Gazzy farting, Iggy sighing, Total munching, Dylan talking and Fang…Singing?

She turned around to see Fang singing softly to himself. He saw her looking and immediately shut up. Max smiled and got up to see if Iggy had made breakfast. He had. She loaded a plate with pancakes, bacon, eggs and fruit. She sat down and began to eat. Max was talking to Nudge and noticed that several pancakes and strips of bacon were missing from her plate. That's when she saw Gazzy, stuffing his face.

After a long and disturbing breakfast, Max curled up in a tree to take a nap. She woke up to feel the tree rustle. Dylan was on a neighboring branch. He pushed Max off her branch.

Fang saw the entire thing. He rushed outside and snapped out his wings. Max was falling, fast. He caught her in midair.

"Hey!" she yelled "I wanted to _fly!"_

"Sorry." He mumbled, setting her down. "I thought you were hurt."

Fang went for a fly to look around Arizona for a bit.

He saw a park and decided to sit there. Clearly, something was up. Dylan attacked him, hurt Max, and everybody was basically avoiding him. He fell asleep on the park bench, his wings spread out as far as possible.

Max frowned. What was Dylan doing? Was he mad? Jealous? Why though?

After dinner, she walked upstairs and her mom said good night. She sighed and fell asleep.


	5. Time is slipping away

Angel was literally dying of thirst. She hadn't had water in days. Maya sneered at her through the glass and turned around to talk to Hans.

Suddenly, Angel was bolted with electricity. Jeb smiled at her as she blacked out.

She woke up to an empty room with only a plate of food in it.

"What? No drink?" she bellowed.

But, she dug in anyways, considering that she hadn't eaten either.

"Angel sweetie?" Jeb said.

"Shut up!" she croaked.

"No you need to listen to me." He said, his patience wearing thin.

"Since the Flock doesn't know you're alive, we must expire you." He said sadly.

Ratchet was listening. He felt sorry for Angel. She was such a sweet little mind reading seven year old.

Nobody deserved to die. Fang had taught him that. _Wait Ratchet! You left Fang. Don't think about him now!_ But Ratchet was the only one out of 'Maya's gang' that had a reason to leave. He wanted Fang to see the Flock again and so he could kick Dylan's butt.

He listened to Jeb's voice yelling;

"No! Stop!" in an un manly voice. Angel was biting his arm. Ratchet saw blood seep into his coat sleeve.

'Help. Don't let me die here' Angel said in Ratchets thoughts.

He had made up his mind. He was going to save Angel.

Fang was keeping an eye on Dylan, and following Max wherever she went.

He had left her for a few minutes to use the bathroom, and now he saw her crying over a dead body. He rushed over to see Ella was shot.

"Max." he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Who did this?"

"Hans came in and threatened to shoot her. I didn't think he would, but he sure did."

"It's okay sweetheart." He whispered. "I'm here."

Fang told Dr. Martinez what happened. He went upstairs to see Max, sitting on her bed. Her eyes were bloodshot. She'd seen him come in.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, from downstairs, Nudge screamed. Fang carried Max downstairs and saw Iggy on the floor. Gazzy checked his pulse. Nothing. With that, Max, Gazzy, Nudge and Total cried.

Dylan sat on the couch, smirking.

"Max." Fang whispered. "Look at Dylan."

When she looked up, he had a look of sadness and concern in his eyes. That butthead!

That night, Fang slept next to Max so she wouldn't have any nightmares. Once she was surely asleep, Fang went downstairs to Iggy's body. He moved the hair away from Iggy's neck.

His expiration date was there.


	6. No good

Gazzy woke up and moaned. Yesterday, he'd lost his best friend. He trudged downstairs and sobbed. Max came too, and saw him crying. She hugged him and whispered,

"Fang and I are going to save Iggy. Don't worry my mom is watching you and Nudge." She said. "Oh, and Dylan too." She added, her voice flat.

Fang soared right next to her. She glanced at him, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did. She smiled and focused ahead of herself again.

That's when she saw…Ari?

Fang immediately swerved in front of her.

"Fang! I can take care of myself!" bellowed Max.

"Nonsense." He smirked.

Ari pummeled into Fang by accident.

"Sorry!" he yelled, grabbing his wrist before he fell.

"Max, Fang I need to talk to you." He said.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"It's about Iggy. I know how to revive him." He said.

"Help us, then!" Max screamed as she took off.

They reached the house and Ari attached metal cuffs to Iggy's wrists. He pushed a button on a remote and Iggy jolted into life again.

"Ig!" Max screamed and hugged him.

"Another thing is Max….." Ari whispered, glancing around. "Look out for Dylan. He's no good.

Ratchet unlocked Angel's cell door with a key that Hans left on an empty lab table. He shook her awake and told her the plan.

"I'm gonna let you out, and take you to the back door. When you fly, go straight to the flock. Got it?"

"Okay but first I need wa-" she began, but Ratchet passed her a water bottle. She drank it in three gulps.

Angel was outside, flying and Ratchet turned around to see Maya.


	7. Love is strong

Max was repeating everything Ari told her to Fang. They were in the hammock, looking at the stars.

"I knew it." Fang grumbled.

Fang felt awful. Max trusted Dylan and he turned her down.

"You must hate me. For leaving." He whispered.

"No Fang. I _was_ hurt. I never stopped loving you." She replied.

They sat there for a moment and Fang finally asked,

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" knowing Max loved ice cream.

"Yeah, sure!" she said.

They stopped at the nearby ice cream parlor and went for a walk afterwards.

That's when Fang fell to the floor, clutching his head.

"Fang?" Max said.

He was gritting his teeth, his obsidian eyes wide.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

He looked up to see Max, hands shaking, fighting tears.

"You're lying." She knew him too well.

"Fine I'll tell you. After I left, I was flying and dropped about a thousand feet breaking my spine. It causes headaches a lot."

"Oh." She said.

That was when he went to save Maya. If it was Max falling, she would have been smart, like well I don't know…**spread her wings!**

Then it started pouring. Fang slowly stood up and grabbed Max's hand. Together, they took off.

And never let go.


End file.
